marioluigifandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario is a famous hero, older brother of Luigi, and star of the Mario & Luigi Series. History ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' ]]After Princess Peach's voice gets stolen by Cackletta and her assistant, Fawful, Mario leaves with Bowser to get it back. Bowser flies Mario, and picks up Luigi while taking off. They set course for the Beanbean Kingdom, but Fawful attacks the Koopa Cruiser and Mario and Luigi fall into Stardust Fields. When Mario and Luigi travel to Little Fungitown, they win an Invincishroom in an arcade game. Mario eats it and gets Bean Fever from not being used to the food in the area. Luigi went off by himself to find Crabby Grass, the only known cure. Luigi succeeded and Mario recovered. Mario also separated from Luigi for a while to solve the puzzles of Jokes End. After Fawful steals the Beanstar from them, Mario disguises Luigi as Princess Peach to trick Bowletta. Mario and Luigi defeat all of the Koopalings, Bowletta, as well as Cackletta's Soul in Bowser's Castle and are last seen in the game on an airplane going back to the Mushroom Kingdom. ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' For more information see Baby Mario. In Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario and Luigi accidentally travel back in time. They soon meet an alien race called the Shroobs, and are defeated by them. However, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi found them and decided to save them. Mario and Luigi then travel together with their past selves to save the Mushroom Kingdom of the past. Mario is never separated from Luigi in this game, but the babies are required to go off on their own every so often. ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' After a a disease called the Blorbs spreads across the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach calls a meeting to discuss the matter. Mario and [Luigi show up a little bit late, but not too late. During the meeting, Luigi quickly falls asleep while Mario listens intently. Bowser soon arrives and attempts to steal Peach, but Mario defeats him easily. Peach and Starlow drop Bowser into Dimble Wood, and the meeting is assumed to continue until Bowser returns and vacuums everyone up. Bowser then faints, and does not remember anything vacuuming anyone up. Mario falls into the Trash Pit and begins to search for the others. He saves Starlow first, and they find Luigi a little later. The bros. continue and find Hammers, and their first special attack - the Green Shell. Both of these new abilites are quickly used, but the bros. triumphantly exit the Trash Pit - they find an area where they can buy things from the Toads Bowser inhaled. Another area an exposed nerve - Mario hits it twice with his Hammer, and revives Bowser. Starlow also alerts Bowser that he has a guest. If the bros. return to this area later, the nerve is healed over and cannot be re-whacked. Having woken up, Bowser stomps through Cavi Cape, and arrives at Plack Beach. There, he saves Broque Monsieur and earns a Vacuum Block. When Bowser inhales Broque, he finds the Mario bros. and explains how the battle will switch to them. Broque then exits Bowser - but does not mention the Mario bros. to Bowser. When Bowser fights the Stone Blooper Statue later on the beach, the bros. must do most of the damage to the Stone Blooper. Afterward, Mario and Luigi travel to the Pump Works and earn the Fire Flower Special Attack. Luigi also learns to shrink Mario with his Hammer. Afterward, Mario and Luigi enter the Flame Pipe - to find that a large Scutlet is blocking Bowser's flames. The enemy eats Starlow, then battles Mario and Luigi. After a tough battle, Starlow is saved and Bowser can use his Fire Breath again. Bowser also requests the name of the person inside of him, and Starlow quickly replies "CHIPPY!" Bowser refers to Chippy whenever he needs the bros. (who he doesn't know are helping him). Bowser continues onward to Dimble Wood, crushing everything in his path (as usual). Mario and Luigi help Bowser digest a Giga-Carrot from the Gut Check station, and defeat Durmite after it causes Bowser pain. Bowser is also crushed by his own castle, and the bros. must ford his adrenaline channel in the Rump Command area to revive him. However, Bowser's adrenaline is special somehow - it not only saves him, but also makes him huge. After pummeling his castle into retreating, Bowser shrinks - and continues onward to regain his castle. The bros. don't do too much on the path to Bowser's Castle. Bowser does most of the pummeling, as most of the enemies are Chain Chawfuls - which are too big to vacuum up. After entering his castle and defeating Midbus again, Bowser eats too much and gets stuck in the floor. Mario and Luigi enter the Flab Zone, where they fight mini-meats (Tenderlings) and vicious burning things (Calorites). The Attack pieces the bros. find here earn them the Jump Helmet, which comes not a moment too soon. Mario also learns to initiate the Spin Jump, which also becomes highly useful. After venturing deep into the flab, Mario and Luigi find Princess Peach - but she is taken away by a large amount of Beta Kretins. The bros. persue the mob until it stops - then they knock all the little particles off using a Spin Jump. However, they come back and merge into the powerful Alpha Kretin - which scares Luigi very much. After a long and difficult battle, the bros. are victorious - but they have still not found a way out of Bowser. While they search a little farther, Princess Peach tells the bros. about Fawful's plan to get the Dark Star before she is extracted from Bowser's body - by Fawful. This causes Bowser to lose just enough weight to fall the rest of the way through the floor and burn off (literally!) those extra calories. Bowser is then blown out of his castle and lands in an underground tunnel. Once again, the bros. don't do much - the only enemies here are big Choombas and little Coalbits. There are a lot of Coalbits (3-5 per battle), so the bros. can gain some good experience. Bowser eventually finds some Monty Moles - and decides to speed up their progress by pushing a drill through some really hard dirt. Bowser cannot accomplish this task without the bros., who report to Bowser's leg muscles. Bowser breaks through to Toad Town Underground - but shortly afterward is electrocuted into submission. The bros. find an exit in Bowser's Pipe Yard at long last. Mario and Luigi explore the Toad Town Underground, as they try to find the Dark Star before Fawful does! While searching, the bros. find a pipe that leads them outside. The bros. use wind currents to fly way up into the sky - where they find a giant shell block. Mario hits it, and many little Shell Blocks fly out, landing all over the Mushroom Kingdom. Three Paratroopas confront Mario and Luigi, and force Mario to try wearing a shell. The shell fits perfectly, and Luigi hits Mario with his Hammer - knocking the paratroopas in mid-air. Surprised by the bros. ability to adapt, the paratroopas decide to let the bros. slide on this one - and give them 10 more Attack Pieces. The Mario bros. learn the Yoo Who Cannon attack, and using Mario's new shell ability gets the bros. to the entrance of the Dark Star's location. The guard Toads seem a little suspicious, and it is revealed that they are Fawful's minions. Mario and Luigi arrive just in time to see Fawful steal the Dark Star. After Fawful leaves, Mario and Luigi use a pipe to reach Toad Town. They attempt to enter Peach's Castle, but the Dark Star creates several walls that the bros. cannot break. Upon returning to Toad Town, the bros. find that a new mall has opened - Mario and Luigi enter to find Dr. Toadley's clinic, where they fake symptoms of the blorbs to get an appointment. Dr. Toadley announces that the bros. actually have a grave disease - Bowseritis. As if on cue, Bowser appears and battles the bros. - unaware that they have been helping him all along. Bowser is defeated, and Dr. Toadley proceeds to tell all three heroes about the three Star Cures. Dr. Toadley reaveals that the first start sgae is in Dimble Wood, and Bowser rushes off. The Mario Bros. recognize the Star Sage as Durmite - the worm that Bowser ate in the giant carrot. Mario and Luigi know that they must re-enter Bowser's body to find the Star Cure. Bowser, unaware of this information - continues, smashing a roadblock to get ahead. This reveals a crack in a wall, which is smashed easily by Mario's Hammer. A pipe is found, making a permanent link between Bowser's Pipe Yard and Toad Town. While Bowser travels toward Dimble Wood, Mario and Luigi find Durmite in the Energy Hold. However, the worm escapes under some Boo-faced blocks. The Mario Bros. cannot continue the chase until the blocks can be removed. In the meantime, Bowser explores Bubble Lake. During his exploration, Bowser enjoys taking time to smell flowers - Mario and Luigi must make Bowser have an allergic reaction. This reaction causes a Bowser-sized sneezes, a total of three is all it takes to comepletely destroy a ship. Bowser is eventually crushed by a Tower of Yikk. Mario and Luigi ford the adrenaline channel to save Bowser again. It turns out that this tower holds the answer to the bros' problem. Yikk has invented a Boo-ray, which causes the Boo-blocks to disappear. Mario and Luigi then give a long chase after Durmite - long enough to learn Drill Bros. along the way. Finally, Durmite is seemingly cornered - but Mario and Luigi cannot catch it because it can dig to escape the bros' hats. Mario and Luigi follow Durmite to the deepest part of the Energy Hold. Finally, Durmite has had enough of being followed - and demands a reason. Mario explains that they need the Star Cure, and Durmite agrees on one condition - the bros. must beat it in battle. In battle, Durmite reveals its true form - Wisdurm - which is much more powerful. Mario and Luigi win the long battle, and recieve the first Star Cure. Right about that time, Bowser finally arrives in Dimble Wood. Dr. Toadley sends a message to Mario, Luigi, and Bowser - in which he congratulates the bros. and tells them that the next Star Cure is at Plack Beach. Bowser is furious that the Mario bros. somehow beat him to the Star Cure, but is informed by his minions that the second Cure is actually at his castle. Bowser begins speeding in that direction, and the Mario bros. secretly get a free trip there as well, via Bowser. Bowser successfully gets to his castle, but finds that his basement has been closed off by Fawful. With some help from Mario and Luigi, Bowser pushes a large statue of Fawful off the balcony, opening the way to the basement. Bowser reaches his secret treasure room, and is soon smashed by the Fawful Express. Mario and Luigi revive Bowser by fording the adrenaline channel, and Bowser once again grows to titanic size. Bowser defeats the Fawful Express, shrinks to normal size again, and finds the safe that the Star Cure is locked in. However, he forgot the combination. Mario and Luigi travel to Bowser's Memory Bank and battle Bowser Memory ML. Then the Mario Bros. repair the memory location by doing a puzzle. Bowser remembers the combination, but gets locked in his safe. Chippy asks Bowser if she can have the Star Cure, so Bowser eats it. With the second Star Cure in hand, Mario and Luigi exit Bowser through the Pipe Yard, and return to Toad Town. Mario and Luigi return to Toadley's Clinic, and are told that the third and final Star Cure is at Plack Beach. Dr. Toadley makes sure Mario and Luigi's breathing is good before continuing - and Luigi breaks the machine on accident. Air leaks into the main office of the clinic, and Mario learns to use this air to inflate himself. Using his new ability, Mario saves Birdley who decides to travel with Mario and show him the way to the Star Sage. Mario and Luigi climb all the way to the top of a mountain and find the Star Sage, stuck (literally) in meditation. The Sage agrees to give the bros. the Star Cure if they can knock him out of his position. The bros. are unable to do so, and are sent to Dimble Wood to retrive a new set of Attack Pieces. After collecting the first six, Mario is stolen by Sockops - so Luigi must collect three more pieces by himself. He finds Mario and the last piece about to be eaten by a small group of them. Mario is revived by his brother, and they defeat the Sockhops to learn Snack Basket. Mario and Luigi climb back up the mountain and use their new attack to earn the final Star Cure. Mario and Luigi return to Toadley's Clinic, where the three Star Cures are combined to create the Miracle Cure. The Miracle Cure cures all the blorbed Toads and destroys the walls created by the Dark Star - Mario and Luigi can now enter Peach's Castle. Powers and Abilities Mario normally has much better Pow and Speed than Luigi. ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *Spin Jump *Hammer - Mario can also hit Luigi into the ground where he can find Chuckle Beans and dig under gates. *Firebrand - Mario can also use on Luigi to make him run much faster. Mario can also use these techniques in battle, called Bros. attacks. Bros Attacks: *Splash Bros. (Spin Jump) *Chopper Bros. (Hammer) *Fire Bros. (After learning how to use Firebrand on Luigi) *Swing Bros. (optional) ''Mario and Luigi: Partner's in Time'' Mario initiates the Bros. Ball in the field, which allows the bros. to move much faster. They can also run over the babies (Baby Cakes) and allow them to fit into the tightest of spaces, as well as fly on the wind. ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' *Hammer *Spin Jump Personality Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom who has gone on many adventures. He known for his unstoppable courage and super jump. While Mario is not afraid to go on adventures on his own, he does not mind his brother Luigi coming along, as two are better than one. Mario will do anything to save his girlfriend, Princess Peach, from all of her captors. Mario does not hate Bowser, even though he has kidnapped Peach countless times, but rather holds a rivalry with him, and will not hesitate to an alliance when the situation is dire enough. Mario is also known to be very brash and headstrong. He tends to jump into situations rather than thinking about them. A clear example of this is when he develops the Bean Fever from eating food unfamiliar to him. Despie him having some faults, Mario is determined to protect the people he cares about (such as Princess Peach and Luigi). Trivia *Mario's name was inspired in the name of Nintendo of America's landlord, Mario Segali. Category:Playable Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters